There are known anionic type fuel cells 1 or Solid Oxide Fuel Cell shown in FIG. 1. These cells 1 are comprised of a cathode 2 and an anode 3 connected together through an electrolyte 4. These cells 1 create a current 5 going from the electron-emitting anode 3 to the electron-receiving cathode 2.
To this end, air or oxygen 6 is conveyed to the cathode 2. Said cathode 2 transforms the oxygen of the air into O2− ions. Said O2− ions then flow through the electrolyte 4 to the anode 3. Said O2− ions recombine with hydrogen at the anode 3 to form water after releasing electrons. As oxygen molecules capture then free electrons and the electrolyte 4 is not an electronic conductor, the current 5 is created in the anode cell 3 to the cathode 2 following a path external to the electrolyte 4.
There are also known protonic type fuel cells 10 or Protonic Ceramic Fuel Cell shown in FIG. 2. Said cells 10 are comprised of an anode 11 and a cathode 12 connected to one another by an electrolyte 13. Said cells 10 create an electron current 14 from the anode 11 to the cathode 12.
To this end, hydrogen is conveyed to the anode 11. Said anode 11 then transforms the hydrogen into H+ ions. Said H+ ions flow through the electrolyte 13 to the cathode 12. Said H+ions recombine with oxygen at the cathode 12 to form water after capturing electrons. As the hydrogen molecules capture then free electrons and the electrolyte 13 is not an electronic conductor, the current 14 is created at the anode cell 11 to the cathode 12 following a path external to the electrolyte 13.